


No Shepherd, No Pastoral

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love finds John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shepherd, No Pastoral

John eyed the large goatlike creature with distrust. "Did that quack?"

"It likes you," Teyla said smoothly, with a glint in her eye that suggested she was having fun at his expense.

"That's why it was humping your leg earlier," Rodney added pseudo-helpfully. He wasn't even pretending not to find the situation hilarious. "Your aftershave probably mimics alien beast sex pheromones."

John looked to Ronon, hoping for sympathy. Instead, Ronon slid a finger across his throat and said, "Barbecue."

"You're all fired," John said, and stalked back to the jumper. The lovestruck goat-thing bounded after him, quacking its misguided passion.


End file.
